Generally, a service life of erasable storage media such as flash memory is at least dependent on a number of erase and/or write operations performed on segments of the erasable storage media. Wear leveling is a technique that may be used to prolong the service life of the erasable storage media. For example, wear leveling may include arranging data such that read, write, or erase operations are more evenly distributed across the segments of the erasable storage media.
Such read, write, and/or erase operations may occupy one or more controllers or processors coupled with the erasable storage media such that additional operations to be performed on the erasable storage media are delayed. Techniques to overcome such delays are desirable to at least increase the speed of read, write, or erase operations in the erasable storage media.